Everyone Needs a Dose of Crazy
by Romace.Freak13
Summary: Victoria is a woman with a plan. A plan for revenge on an ex-boyfriend that ends up changing her life in more ways than one.  haa...it's super corny sounding, I know. :D


**A/N: Before you read I'd like to tell you where exactly in the story you're being dropped into. So…the A-Team is about to steal the military aircraft that they'll use to fly themselves to Germany (this is a few minutes before they "fly the tank") Anyway, I just popped an OC into the story at that part, so…read on and enjoy. (Also, I wrote this at like, 2 in the morning. So if it sucks, you know why. :D)**

_Aw, fuck. _I thought, crouching behind the tank. Of course, the one plane I choose to hide in is the one with soldiers in it. _How the hell am I getting out of this…? _I peeked around the side of the gigantic vehicle and saw the three soldiers, still there, checking on the tank or something. I shivered. _Fracking German weather. _My jacket was a thin overcoat and I had a tank top under it with the Batman logo on it. At least I'd worn good enough pants when I'd decided to go on this mission (they were skinny jeans, sure, but at least I had Doc Martens on).

In the few relatively calm minutes before my life changed forever, I thought back to how this all started. Vance, that fucking asshole. We'd dated for about 4 and a half months. Then one night it turns out that he'd pimped me out to some guy he worked with, Pike or something like that. That same night, I found out that Vance was with the CIA. Pike kept calling him "Lynch"…I still didn't get that, but whatever. Ever since then I'd been on a vendetta. I'd even followed him to Germany to get my revenge, but I ended up in Mannheim instead of Frankfurt. Oh well.

Putting my aviators on and straightening up, I reached behind me to pull out the revolver that was tucked into the back of my jeans. I'd stolen it from some guy I'd knocked out on my way here. Right as I stepped into site though, four men came walking up the ramp, one in the lead and two of the others trying to drag the fourth into the plane. I dodged back behind the tank, but in a place that I could have a good view of what was going on.

The man in the lead was tall, and definitely looked like he was in charge. His hair was varying shades of gray, and his voice was deep and kind of husky. "Holy shit, that's Hannibal Smith!" said one of the soldiers. The man, Hannibal, walked up to that soldier and asked, "Are any of you armed and/or wanted federal fugitives?" The soldiers looked around at each other, then one shook his head and said, "No." Hannibal smiled and said, "Well, we're both. Which means…" the tone of his voice suggested that he wanted to take the plane. One soldier asked, "Are you taking the plane?"

For a moment, I was distracted by the scuffle going on between Hannibal's three men. Two of them, both tall, both handsome, one in more of a movie-star kind of way than the other, were trying to wrestle the third guy, a huge guy built like a wrestler, onto the plane. He kept going, "Aw, hell naw!" The movie star guy was saying, "Come on! Man up and finish the escape! Get in the plane!" I focused back on Hannibal just as he said, "That's why I joined the military. The best and the brightest. That'll be all gentlemen. " he said, patting one soldier on the back. As they walked off the ramp, one of the taller men was saying, "Keys? I just need the keys."

"Watchu talkin' bout' keys?" asked the huge guy, sounding panicky.

"I need the keys!"

As the four men, lead by Hannibal, walked through the C1-30 into the cockpit, I skirted around the tank, my heart pounding rapidly. What the hell was happening? They seated themselves there and the one sitting in the pilot's seat put on a beat up old red baseball cap, stuck the key into the ignition, and started flipping switches and pressing buttons. "This is a _bad _idea! We just broke this guy out of a psych ward!" said the giant. "Hannibal, you let the real pilots go!" Hannibal turned around and said, "B.A., relax, you're gonna be fine." Then the pilot turned to the giant, or "B.A.", with a pill in his hand.

"Here, take one of these." I couldn't help but notice that he had the most adorable little southern twang in his voice. "Will this knock me out? Cuz if it doesn't knock me out imma knock _you_ out." B.A. said, taking the pill while movie star strapped him into one of the seats. The pilot held his hands out and looked around in confusion. "Boscoe, the buttons are confusing me!" Boscoe/B.A. yelled, "Shut up, Murdock!" while Hannibal yelled, "Come on, Murdock." with a hint of exasperation in his voice.

"Are you gonna fly this plane? Forget it. Imma turn myself in." Boscoe/B.A. said. Murdock flipped a switch that started the engines after putting on a pair of headphones and said, "Huh." he turned to Hannibal with a smile on his face and said, "I got lucky."

"Cut it out, Murdock." was Hannibal's reply. Boscoe/B.A. groaned. I took advantage of their confusion and stepped out of my hiding place to stand behind movie star. "Hold on boys!" said Murdock as he pushed down a lever. The plane roared into life and slowly began to move. I picked up a red pajama jacket that Murdock had been wearing earlier off of the floor and dusted it off, doing my best not to be noticed until necessary. It had odd little patches and bits of candy on it that I assumed were supposed to make the jacket look like part of a class A uniform.

"Face? Your girlfriend's back." said Murdock. I guessed that "Face" must be what they called movie star. I caught site of a Mercedes Benz Jeep getting closer and closer to the plane. "The C1-30 versus the Mercedes Benz!" said Murdock.

"Take us off Murdock!" said Hannibal. Out of the window I could see that the C1-30's wings were breaking off the doors to every other plane it passed. I laughed quietly to myself. Who the hell _were_ these guys? And where the hell were they flying to? Murdock was muttering under his breath. As the plane came closer to the Jeep, he got louder. "El Diablo, esta Niña…el Diablo, esta Niña, esta niñaaaaaa!" he sang the last part like he was trying to imitate some opera just as he pulled the plane up and into the air, right before smashing into the Jeep. When we finally got to a coasting altitude, he laughed a little breathlessly. I decided to make my entrance.

Pulling out the revolver and a switch blade that I'd hidden in a secret pocket of my overcoat, I pressed the blade against Face's throat and the barrel of the gun against his temple. "Hello boys. I'm armed, holding your amigo hostage, and there are tons of little sudden movements that might freak me out and make one of my hands…twitch, in a word." Boscoe/B.A. did nothing, seeing as the pill he'd been given actually did knock him out. Face was tense in his seat but had enough sense to tell Murdock, who had swiveled around in his seat, to keep his damn eyes forward. Hannibal had calmly turned around and currently had an amused expression on his face.

"Who, may I ask, are you, and what are you doing on this plane?" he asked. I was slightly taken aback at how calm he was. All of a sudden, the plane shook violently and Murdock's voice came in over the intercom. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are expecting slight turbulence. Please remain in your seats until the captain has turned off the fasten seatbelt sign." He turned off the intercom and said, "Don't worry guys, turbulence has never brought down a flight!" I looked around the cockpit with a stunned expression on my face. "Um, Murdock, is it? Are you…um… 'okay'?"

"That has not yet been satisfyingly determined." came his reply. A few seconds later it seemed like a thousand annoying little buzzers went off on the plane's dashboard. Face looked around as best as possible and yelled over the noise, "What the hell is that?" To be honest, it was freaking me out as well. That and the fact that the pilot might or might not be insane.

**Haa…So, truth is I watched the movie, wrote this, saved it, and kept it on my computer for a few months. XD Just thought you should know. Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
